Ironic Love
by sakuraseason
Summary: Lily Anne, an OC, has a father who hates vampires. What happens when she falls in love with a handsome, myseterious gentleman who is not only a vampir, but heir to be king of Vampires! LouiexOC ch.3 was revised because of fast timing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! it's sakuraseason! As you can see this is a gaiaonline story. Even if you don't know what that is, please read it! The way I have the story set up, you really don't need to. Please review! This concept came at me from out of nowhere so, I hope it's good!**_

* * *

_My love, one day you will take my and your mother's place…_

My dad always told me that, then as a child, still now at my age, fifteen. My dad is a vampire hater and wants me to be one. I remember the _Twilight _craze, and how I felt so…out of place when I was forbidden to read it. That was all my friends talked about when the movie came out (I was forbidden to see that also). Anything that had to do with vampires, I couldn't read, or sometimes even know about. But the one very thing that my dad hated was the Van Helsons, the vampire family that ruled over all the vampires. Even if you mention their name in a soft whisper, my dad will hear it and go on a lengthy rant about how "horrible" and "treacherous they are." I wonder…

"Baby, it's time to get ready!" My mom's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I got up from the window ledge I was sitting on and found her in the parlor room. It was crowded with Mom's friends and their daughters, getting ready for the ball tonight. The air was filled with perfume, laughter, and chatter. Mom seemed like she was looking for something, before she spotted me in the doorway. "Come in. There's no need to be shy!" She walked over and led me by my arm to a mirror in the corner

She began to strip me of my clothes when I let out a squeak of protest.

"We're all women in here," she answered as she finished, "Stay here, I'll go get your dress." Thanks, Mom, for leaving me in my bra and underwear, thanks a lot. When she left the room, Lisa, one of my mom's friend's daughters, stepped up to me. I disliked her ever since we were four and broke my doll. She said it was an accident. Yeah, right.

"So, I see we can't fit into a lovely bra cup yet…" she declared, flouncing her D cup breasts, held by a two cups too small bra. Her long blond (with brown roots showing) hair was put up in rollers. She was wearing a long lacy white slip that went down to her ankles

"Well at least I didn't have to pay a fortune for mine. I understand that your mom paid what could be enough to open a clothing store, or do something else useful, am I right?"

"Well, these _are _useful. About fifteen guys asked me out, but I turned them all down. Got to see the selection at the ball," she sneered, "but I guess you wouldn't know."

"I have it right here", Mom said coming up behind Lisa, bearing the dress then setting it down on a nearby table. "Oh, hi, Lisa, how are you?" she asked, noticing Lisa.

"Hello, Mrs. Jennison, I'm fine. I just wanted to come here to catch up with my friend Lily Anne," she put on her sugary sweet act.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot the make up. Be right back", when it came to major things like this mom became forgetful.

My mom took so much time helping me with my dress, hair, and make up, that the ball was already 30 minutes in. It almost took 15 minutes to convince her to let me walk out of the room, to the staircase to that led to the grand ballroom. During the preparation, she mentioned, "Dear, it's about time you had a boyfriend. I talked to Lisa's mom and she told me that Lisa went on a date a few days ago. Maybe you'll meet someone at the ball."

"Mom, I don't want one."

"Sure," she said in a drawled lazy, scarstic tone, "I've read some of your stories. They all include romance. I heard what stories you make up reflect what you desire..."

Walking down, I could remember when I was younger. How Dad use to "waltz" or put my feet on top of his. The high domed ceiling and large golden windows adorned it. The windows made the stars seem brighter and the lawn a majestic place. On hot summer days, I loved to put my bare feet on the cool, beige, marble floor. Now, it only seemed like a setting for my doom.

I tugged uncomfortably at my dress. It was not like the cotton sundresses I sometimes wore. My ballroom dress was designed so the straps hung off my shoulders and was a burgundy color. My short auburn hair was parted in the middle, in spiral curls, and one side was pinned back with brown criss cross bobby pins. When I finally made it to the ballroom, I felt Lisa's eyes on me. My body turned to her to see what she was wearing, sky blue dress with a matching pearl necklace. _She looks nice, at least she fixed her roots,_ I thought.

_Here we go…_I thought as I looked at Dad who smiled at me from across the ballroom. He walked to the platform, to the mike and spoke: "My lovely daughter, Lily Anne, has finally arrived!" There was applause from the guests and then the musicians started playing.

* * *

Through out the ball, I was always on the dance floor. Guy after guy asked me to dance. I wanted to be polite, so I didn't say no.

One of the guys led me into his whole life story after we danced. While I was pretending to listen, the guests' entrance opened.

The person who entered the ballroom immediately had the attention of all the ladies and the envy of all the men. The only people who didn't look at him were the musicians, still playing. He couldn't be described as any other word than gorgeous. He had ghostly pale skin that contrasted with his long dark hair; parted on the side that was tied back into a ponytail His long bangs framed his face. His eyes were an amazing gray-blue color. He walked in my direction. Lisa, with her lame self interjected his path holding out her hand, expecting him to kiss it, or at least shake it.

He said a simple, "Excuse me." The look on her face was picture worthy. I looked back at Dad. He was eyeing him suspicion. Maybe the stranger is a…_vampire_. The type of people my father had any grudge against. I can't tell, since being banned from any type of learning about them. There's something _different _abouthim than any other guy. The gentleman approached me and said…

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it. It will be updated soon. Remember to review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own gaiaonline or any gaiaonline characters, only Lily Anne and other OC's._**


	2. Chance Meeting

**Sorry about the wait. Very busy with a project. Here's chapter 2**

* * *

"You must be Lily Anne. Can I have this dance?" he extended a hand to me and I accepted. My eyes scanned his whole body. Before this, I didn't notice what he was wearing: a black button down dress shirt, matching dress pants and dress shoes. My left hand went to his sholder while his right went to my waist. He held my remaining hand with his. As we waltzed, I felt the female guests' eyes burn at my back with anger and envy, while they danced with other men.

To break the ice, I finally snapped out of staring and spoke, "You are the attraction magnet tonight."

To my surprise, he laughed, showing off his pearly white teeth. I thought I saw something. Were those fangs? _No, _I thought, _it couldn't_. "I don't mind, really. Sometimes I don't even notice."

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. I realized that I didn't ask his name, "I should've asked your name first, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," He answered, "My name is Louie."

I didn't know at the time that mom and dad were having a conversation of their own.

"That boy…" Dad said, his eyes cutting over at me and my dance partner. "The pale skin, the dark hair… light colored eyes…could he be…?"

"Oh, honey," Mom chimed in, "Please, not tonight. Even if he was, we wouldn't want to make a scene and scare our guests. Besides, it seems like our baby is attracted to him and he's not hurting her. Can't blame her for being attracted, he is _very_ good looking."

"Of course he is! Most are. That's how they lure victims in! That's how Mr. Von Helson got Mrs. Von Helson!" Dad exclaimed, slumping down in his chair, ending the conversation, still looking at him.

After our dance, he said, "I have to go now. Hopefully, I will see you soon." He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. All eyes were on him once again when he exited. I touched the place where he kissed with my other hand and sighed. This was going to be a long night…

The ball ended at midnight, thank goodness. I trudged back to the parlor room only to be greeted by my mother's friend's daughters. They surrounded me from all sides, bombarding me with questions.

"What's his name?"

"Was he a gentleman?"

"When will he come back?"

After 30 agonizing minutes, I finally got out of there and into my room. I wasn't that tired but I changed into my nightgown to pass time. After staring at my ceiling out of boredom, I decided to take a walk in the garden.

Sitting down on the metal bench in the core, my nose took in all the scents from the sunflowers growing in the corner to the rose bushes across the garden. Suddenly there was a rustle in the tall bushes behind me. I wanted to run, but fright left me paralyzed. My breath hitched in my throat. Who would be here?

"Who's there?" I choked out, a chill dashing up my spine.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" a voice said that was too recognizable.

"Louie?" I called.

"Yes," he answered, stepping out of the bushes. I noticed that he changed his clothes, now he was wearing a black fitted T-shirt under a black jacket with black pants held up by a leather belt. "I came to talk to you. I want to get to know you better."

So we did.

We talked for what seemed hours. But I had to cut it short, I was dozing off.

"Well, good night, Lily Anne," He said, kissing my cheek, and left, leaving me breathless.

_Was that a dream, _I asked, lying back down in my bed, _if it was, I wish my alarm clock will never sound…_


	3. Chapter 3

I have a stupid freaking alarm clock. It beeps at the wrong time. To get it to stop, I angrily chucked it at the wall, breaking it.

"What is going on?" Mom busted through the door, worried.

"Nothing," I said innocently, sitting up. Then I noticed that she had her hands behind her back

"Never mind about the clock, it annoyed me anyway," she said, brushing it off, "Guess what you got!" I looked at her in astonishment. Usually, Mom is never a morning person. If you dared to disturb her she will bite your head off.

"What?" I asked, surprised. She took her hands from behind her back; she was holding a bouquet of daises. I noticed that the card envelope was ripped open, probably my dad. He never really liked it when I got attention from guys. I grew up being his little girl, and he wants it to stay that way

"So…who is this guy named Louie?" she raised her eyebrows, "Was he the one you last danced with at the ball?" I nodded.

"Oh my," she giggled, "When can I meet him?"

"Mom…" I groaned.

"Okay. Okay, I'll stop," Mom said, "Hurry and get dressed. Lisa and her mother will be here soon." I put my pillow over my head and groaned. _Oh, joy, _I thought.

"Come on, dear," Mom told me as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I had no other option than to get up and face Lisa.

Dressed in a cotton white sundress, I went downstairs to the dining room. Lisa and her mother were already there, sitting at the table. I had to unfortunately sit in front of Lisa.

"Good morning, lily Anne," she smiled, fake sweet. She's like a diet soda, sweet enough to make you puke. It's not naturally sweet, just artificial. It's way too sweet for my taste.

"Morning, Lisa," I said, politely as I could, "Good morning, Mrs. Lonwith."

"Good morning," she said back.

"Oh my gosh," Lisa acted, "My date went so well last night!"

"Good for you," I said, uninterested, before I took a sip of orange juice.

"It went so well," Lisa continued, "There's going to be another one tonight!"

I almost chocked on my o.j. at the though of it. Half of me was disturbed, but half of me was laughing.

"Lily," my mother nudged me under the table, "Tell them about this morning."

"I got flowers," I put simply. I don't like telling these kinds of things.

"It seems like they were four yesterday." Mom sobbed to .

_Note to self: If I have a daughter please do not mention how she has grown up._

"It sure does," Mrs. Lonwith agreed.

After about 30 minutes our company left. I glanced at the clock and sighed. It would be hours until I met Louie again. We could only meet at night, he told me. I wonder why…

Mom still pestered all day about me about meeting him, but I'd abruptly change the subject. I hope Daddy wouldn't get wind of it. It would be really bad, if he did. The way that he looked at Louie…it worried me a little. I was called into my father's study.

"Yes, Daddy, you wanted to see me?" I asked from the doorway.

"Yes, my little angel, come in," he motioned for me to sit beside him on a couch, which I did.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "You've been acting weird."

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"Good I wouldn't want my angel to be in any danger…"

He or I didn't know that I already was.

"Lily, I have something to tell you," the look on Louie's face told me that it was not good news. That night I was so excited to meet him. This caught me by complete surprise. My mind was going

"What is it?" I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't, fearing that it would hurt too much.

"I…I'm a vampire," Louie said, "My last name is Von Helson."

My eyes stared at him with complete shock…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. Projects, Exams, and homework came all at once, please review

* * *

I froze, feeling a frightening tingle down my spine. It felt like my world stopped at exactly that moment. _Could it be? He wouldn't lie, would he? What should I do?_

"But," he added, taking a deep breath before finishing "I'm not only a vampire, but a Von Helson as well."

"V-v-von H-helson?!" I managed to choke out, not wanting to believe it. He nodded solemnly. All I was taught to fear… was standing right in front of me. But he never hurt me. What should I do?

The fear in my eyes increased, when I looked at him. His voice rang in my head. "Vampire…vampire…Von Helson …"

"Lily Anne," he said, "Are you alright?" A loud bang broke out through the air. The gate busted open revealing Daddy, standing in its path.

"You," he pointed at Louie. His voice was a sharp and deadly as a blade, "Get away from my daughter…" His words left an echo. There was a silence, and then my father pulled out garlic from his pocket. The scent stood out proudly in the air.

"Now,_ Louie, _if you don't get away from her, I will use this on the so called great vampire clans. I would love to use it on you. Unfortunately for me, you and your brother are immune, since you both are only half vampire. My threat still stands. Now go!"

Louie looked back at me, worried. "I'll see you later." He whispered it into my ear. Daddy's face got redder. "OUT!"

"Bye, Louie," I whispered as he turned to leave.

Daddy carried me back to my room. The motion usually made me sleepy, but this wasn't the case.

"Honey, I know you're upset right now," he said, tucking me into bed, "I did what I knew best. I guess it was fate. Then he laughed hollowly. "Good night." He closed the door behind him when he left.

I was quietly sitting at my desk, crumpled paper at my feet. Writing usually calms me, but now I kept making mistakes. At least it was only evening. I had all night to calm down and think. A knock on my door broke my concentration. After my consent, my mom stepped in smiling.

"I have a surprise for you!" she smiled, placing a bag on my desk with a thud. I looked at it, reaching over to see what it was. It was _Twilight! _I gaped at her.

"I know about Louie, honey…" he smile fell into a sympathetic look. "I saw your father research on him. When he found out that he was a vampire, he went berserk. I thought maybe now you would understand this," she pointed to the book. "I'll leave you to read." She left, closing the door behind her. I sighed, opening the book to start…

As I read the pages, I still couldn't understand. It was nothing like what I had with Louie. It's completely different when you're actually with a vampire. Girls can imagine from _Twilight _what it would be like with a vampire, but I know. Instead of solving my problems, it just made me more confused.

I set down the book gently. My mind was racing with scenarios. Night fell, making me turn on my light. I stared out into the garden from my window. Lisa was all over her new boyfriend, Chapton. I sighed, turning away to go back to my desk. Looking at the clock it was 11:30 pm. Reading _Twilight _took less time than I thought, since I was a fast reader. A soft knock broke my focus. I turned around, annoyed. My annoyed facial expression faded when I saw who it was…


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been awhile but I'm just getting back in tune with this story. I lost inspiration but I found it again! All I needed was a trip to !**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this….but I don't.** ):

* * *

"Louie! You scared me!" I quickly ran to the door and opened it. "I thought maybe it was some killer or something!"

"Lily Anne, I think you've been seeing too many horror movies," Louie commented, "I can't come in."

"Why not?"

"It's a vampire rule. You have to invite me in," Louie explained.

"Oh, well then," I giggled, "please enter my abode." Louie chuckled as he went in. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. My room wasn't exactly the cleanest. My bedspread was in tangles. Papers were in messy piles on my desk, covering my laptop. The bookshelf looked like it went through a tornado, with books every which way on the shelf.

I noticed that he was staring at the room, like he was studying me. Well, I hope my messy room wouldn't ruin his impression. He made his way to my desk and sat down in the chair. He noticed _Twilight _sitting on the desk. I sucked in my breath. His pale fingers skimmed over a few lines, and then he shut the book. He softly

"Well, if you want to know anything about vampires," he paused to look at me. I thought he was mad, but a smile cracked across his lips, "this won't do you much good."

"I'm guessing you don't sparkle…." I joked.

"Nope! Sorry," he said, his fingers tracing the image on the front cover.

"Aw," I said in mock disappointment. I turned back serious, "Do you think human impression of vampires offend anyone?"

"Well, there was a dislike towards it, because it put our privacy in danger. People would go out searching for us," Louie explained.

"What about you?" I asked. His gray eyes finally met mine for the first time tonight. We didn't just look, we stared. Blushing, I finally broke the eye contact.

"It was a bit funny," he chuckled, "but, it wasn't completely offensive. Meyer does have a good writing style."

"So, you were born vampire or made?" I asked.

"I was born. Actually, I am a half vampire. My mom was a human," he answered. "Do you know Ian?"

Yes, I knew him. He's the owner of the Barton Boutique. He is really cute, and a lot of girls have crushes on him. He's kind of quirky, but really nice.

"Yep, what about him?" I asked.

"Him and I are brothers," Louie answered, smiling at the shocked look on my face. When I really put it together, they do look similar.

"Oh," I said speechless. When I looked at him, his gaze was out the window. When he saw me looking, he broke the gaze and stood up from the chair.

"I have to go but I'll see you soon, Lily Anne," he made his way towards the door. His next move shocked me. He wrapped my arms around my waist and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes shot wide open at first but I then relaxed and closed them. I put my hands on his shoulders, my rights hand threading through his hair. As soon as I was out of breath, I broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Good night, Lily Anne," he winked and kissed my cheek. After making his way from my balcony, he disappeared into the night….

* * *

Oh that kiss was so wonderful. I could still taste his lips on mine. I giggled in delight as I made my way to my destination: my father's study. His study consisted of lots of books, shelves beyond shelves. Hopefully, I'll find a good read to take my mind off of Louie. I slowly opened the heavy oak doors and stepped into the dark study. I waved my flashlight around to see the lights switch. I found it and put it on the low setting. It softly illuminated the room, giving it a soft, comfy, inviting look.

I went from shelf to shelf glancing at the titles and summaries of books. A few caught my interest and they were placed in my arms to be read later. I came across this one book that didn't have a title, and it looked like a journal. I placed the chosen books on the floor and got the journal from the shelf. It was beautiful. The base was covered in white silk and had beautiful flower detail. I traced the detail with my fingers. Then, my finger came to the lock. The golden lock look like it was tampered with for easy opening. I didn't want to be an intruder like whoever picked the lock. My curiosity outweighed my will and I opened it. It was some what old, because of the dates and the yellowing pages.

The writer had neat, well sized manuscript. I deserted the other books and sat in a nearby armchair. I noticed a lump in the pages and flipped to it. It was a picture of a handsome well groomed man standing on an outdoor patio. He was holding lemonade in one hand, and smiling for the camera. I recognized the picture as my dad when he was younger. I turned it to the back, surprised to find this writing there:

My Sweet Big Brother at the Kerny's annual party.


End file.
